Gengar
|-|Gastly= |-|Haunter= |-|Gengar= |-|Mega Gengar= Summary Gengar is a dual-type Ghost/Poison Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Haunter when traded. It is the final form of Gastly. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar using the Gengarite. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | Low 7-B | High 6-C | At least High 6-C, Likely High 6-A Name: Gengar Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost/Poison Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Hypnosis can make the opponent fall asleep, Lick can cause paralysis, Spite will lower the PP of the last move the target used, Curse will make the opponent slowly lose health until they faint, Confuse Ray will confuse the target, Shadow Ball can lower the opponent's defence), Fear Manipulation, Night Shade negates Resistance to Ghost Attacks, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Payback will do double the damage if the opponent attack while it is changing, Hex will do double the damage when used against an opponent who is under Status Effects), Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation, Aura, Can link the opponent's destiny with his own, so that if Gengar is knocked out, the opponent will be knocked out with him, Resistance to Poison, Bug, Grass, Fairy and Fighting attacks | All wild abilities, as well as Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation and many more | All previous abilities, but far more powerful Attack Potency: At least Building level (Superior to beings such as Pikachu) | Small City level (Should be comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss) | Large Island level+ (Comparable to Charizard) | At least Large Island level+, Likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react to the Seismic Toss) | Sub-Relativistic (Superior to a wild Gengar and comparable to Charizard | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Mega Charizard) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class EJ | At least Class EJ, Likely Class NJ Durability: Building level (Can survive attacks from Pikachu) | Small City level (Can survive a Seismic Toss) | Large Island level+ (Can take hits from other fully evolved Pokémon, like Charizard) | At least Large Island level+, Likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Mega Charizard) Stamina: Superhuman | Higher | Even higher Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable | Varies | Gengarite Intelligence: Unknown, Likely average | Above average (Has combat training and experience) | Same as before Weaknesses: Weak against Ground, Ghost, Psychic and Dark attacks. To use curse, Gengar must sacrifice half of his full health. Dream Eater and Nightmare will only work against sleeping opponents. Key: Gastly | Haunter | Gengar | Mega Gengar Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Gender Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fate Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Hax Category:Card Game Characters Category:Tier 8